


expiration date

by konastral



Category: Late Night Scrubs, The Late Night Crew
Genre: Apocalypse, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konastral/pseuds/konastral
Summary: What happens in life after death? Do you ever wonder what life after death was? Go into the story of streamers Cry and Angel, as they explore this afterlife, with only a small window of two months (a few days at most real time) to escape, or their souls are forever trapped until they die in that world.





	1. logic and trick

_Wake up. Plea ? ? se . . For us. . Cr y  .. An ge l ?? You guys are in the re, I know it. P l e a s e w a k e u p._ **_A figure stared at the bed, crossing their arms. Nothing was visible aside from a shadow outlining the shape of their body, however, not outlining any clothes or hair._ **

 

Cry let out a heavy sigh as he got up out of his small, makeshift bed, glaring around and rubbing at his eyes. He gripped onto the mask that was formed near him and put it on his face. Angel stretched as she woke up next to him and looked at him, confused. Looks like they had the same dream again.

 

“Do you know who’s voice that is?” Angel shook her head sadly. They had a bunch of papers on the wall, lining up to who it could be, and possible escape routes. The folks around told stories of a long road that ends in a dark cabin, and when you enter that cabin, you escape.

 

Others say, you find a spirit to guide you out. A theory that they heard while passing that was brushed off, was that you were chosen to escape. That a god was playing with you.

 

The two looked at the wall of theories they created. They were divided into sections, one labelled VOICE (DREAM), the other labelled GOD, and the last named ESCAPE.

 

**VOICE (DREAM)**

 

 **Russ-** Figure is too short, however could be a strange angle. Voice may be his, don’t leave him out. [C]

 

 **Scott-** Figure is about right height, possibly a bit too tall for him though. Voice sounds similar, voice is factor for Russ and him. [A]

 

 **Snake-** Figure is right height, voice not deep at all :(. [C] Keep him out of the theory for now, unless no more details are given. [A]

 

 **God?** Plausible theory, no idea who the god is or anything about so theory is ruled out for now. [A]

 

“I still don’t know who it could be.” Cry gripped onto his hair and let out an angry sigh.

 

“We still can’t figure out who the god is either. We haven’t seen any sign of them.” Cry’s voice was loud, but not yelling. A bang on their door stopped them in their tracks. Currently the two hid out in a seemingly abandoned trailer, so visitors were scarce. Angel grabbed her gun and nodded, looking at the door.

 

“Who is it?” Cry shouted, fists clenching.

 

“That doesn’t matter, does it? Now open up!” Another few bangs were heard on the door.

 

The masked one opened the door and stared at who was before them. The group immediately put their weapons down.

 

“Cry!?” The man in front asked, shocked. A black-haired man stood in the front and center of a group of four, symbols on their gang jackets representing each other. One had a bird, the other having a picture of, Kae? From that one Orange Juice game?, another having a metal gear-esque logo and the one in the back having a Twitch mod sword.

 

“Ooh, it’s you guys!” Cry chuckled, smiling.

 

“You guys are my mods! Come on in, uh.. what was your group called? The Scrubs! Yeah, come in guys.” Cry stepped away from the door and Angel looked at him with a look of, “What the hell are you doing?”  


“A bit cramped in here but we make it work.” Angel said, her voice still having a hint of suspicion towards the people Cry just let in. She dropped most of it when she heard how happy Cry sounded to see them though.

 

“What happened to you guys?” The male streamer asked, taking a sip of water from one of the multiple bottles he and Angel had saved up. They all responded at once.

 

“Car accident.”

“Murder.”

“Hit and run.”

“Misfire at a shooting range.”

 

“Yikes..” Angel said, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“So, who are these guys?” She asked Cry, as he looked at her before widening his eyes.

 

“Oh! Like I said, these people mod for me on stream. That’s Liberty, Azmo, Beckens, and… Not a mod. His name is just Lizard.” The group that entered burst out into chuckles aside from Lizard, who did a fake pout.

 

…

 

As night rolled by, gunshots roared out. Liberty groaned as he motioned for the group to come out with them. Cry and Angel stayed inside, instead adding more to the voice list. The mods couldn’t be left out, even if they were here.

A battle raged on outside as Angel went out to look, gripping onto her gun. The Scrubs walked, and a couple limped, back inside the old trailer. Bodies littered the ground. A yellow flash of light caught their attention, as the bodies that lied on the ground vanished, leaving no trace that someone was ever murdered.

 

“I never understood why people kill in this place, even if it does have no laws.” Cry motioned towards what just happened.

 

“You’re likely gonna die here anyway.” He shrugged, slinging his backpack over his back.

 

“Listen, Angel and I are gonna go on a supply run. Anyone wanna join? We need a couple of you to watch other the place though.” Lizard raised his hand as the group walked out of the trailer, weapons in hand. Angel pulled out a map which marked all the closest locations, like the market, the hotel, and the center of the town.


	2. reach

Cry’s phone began suddenly producing a loud static noise, as he took it out in surprise. That thing was dead since he arrived. A voice came from the static. 

 

_ “Hello? Do you copy?”  _

 

A moment of silence before they talked again.

 

_ “Helloo? Cry?”  _ The voice asked again. Cry took out his phone and replied, with a quiet “Hey.”

 

_ “Oh, thank god you’re here. They were gonna drive me insane!”  _ The voice laughed. It sounded like the one from the dream..

 

“Who.. is this?” He asked, clenching his fist.

 

_ “My name is-”  _ The line glitched as it said multiple names at once.  _ “ _ **_SNA_ ** UND _ RU” _

 

_ “...Sorry about that. I guess  _ **_t͔̘͉̭h͕̳̫ͅe̠y̗̩͚͚͈_ ** _ don’t like me talking about who I am.” _

 

“Who is ‘they’?” Angel asked, hearing the conversation in the background.

 

_ “Oh, hey Angel! They is..”  _ The line cut out. Cry held his phone and groaned, praying the mystery man would come back.

 

“What just happened exactly?” Lizard asked, confused.

 

“Well, we got a mystery call while Angel and I have been having this weird dream where some voice tells us to wake up, and we’re pretty sure the voice from the phone is the same from the dream. That’s what the  whole theory wall was in the trailer.” The masked man explained, slightly panting from the long sentence.

 

A figure ran up behind them, baseball bat in hand.

 

“Hey, what do you think..” They maniacally laugh to themselves. “You’re doing here? In MY town?”

 

“We’re just scavenging for supplies, we’ll leave your town as soon as we get a few supplies.” Angel explained, grip on her weapon tightening as she looked at the figure.

 

“I,” They chuckled once more. “Don’t think so.” They turned their bat over to reveal spikes coating it, as they held up the bat. Suddenly, they fell to the ground, a bullet hole in their head. 

 

“Wasn’t worth it.” Lizard shrugged, putting his gun away once more.

 

“New weapon! Sick!!” Cry exclaimed, excited, grabbing the bat like it was a new toy for a child.

 

_ “Hello? Cry? I got it working again!”  _ The voice said once more, accomplishment in their voice.

 

“Hey! What’s up?” He asked, the phone in speaker so the three could hear what was being said.

 

_ “Listen. That man you just saw.. He was sent by them. They’re hiring people to-”  _ Another glitch.  _ “I’llkillyouandmakesure-” “and they’re sure you won’t escape. I’ll inform you if they’re coming thou-”  _ The call was interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open from the voice, and maniacal laughter. 

 

“Have you guys noticed something?” Lizard asked, pointing at the phone. Cry and Angel looked at him confused.

 

“I mean, I dunno much about random glitches but I’m pretty sure when the line glitches it’s a whole different voice.”

 

“...Are you kidding me?” Cry muttered, facepalming.

 

“How did we not notice this Angel!?” He asked, voice muffled by his hands.

 

“Don’t ask me!” She put her arms in the air and flailed them around. They walked into the abandoned hotel, examining the rooms to see what they could find. The voice, or, Cry had named him “Mystery”, cut through again.

 

_ “Just a heads up, you guys might be attacked soon. I’ll be on my way now.”  _ Mystery’s voice faded as Cry took out the baseball bat he stole from the crazed man.

 

Angel went exploring around the room, grabbing a ripped out page of a journal that lie on the bed.

 

_ Dear whoever finds this, though they’ll likely throw it away, _

 

_ I’ve finally found an exit to this place. I’m finally free. Though, I think I’ll miss the friends I made here. I hear that you don’t remember what happens when you leave. ----, -----, -----, if I ever find you guys in the real world, I’ll be sure to say hi. If you escape. _

 

_ I think I found a way to fix what mistakes this life has made for me. A god of sorts, from what these writings are about, named ----, left these writings for me. They were about a way to spawn and change people. _

 

_ They said I can only take one belonging with me that I didn’t already own at the exit. I’m taking the journal page.  _

  
  


Angel stored the page away, thinking it was best for Cry and Lizard to not see it yet. 

 

“We should head out now. I’m pretty sure we got enough.” Lizard exclaimed from his portion of the room, counting all their collected items. A few cans of food, some water, ammo, and a strange book. 

 

“Let’s go then.” Angel smiled, walking back with the group. When they got back to the trailer, Cry pushed open the door. Azmo, Liberty, and Beckens were playing cards while everything was still in tact.

 

“Wow, I thought everything would be a mess.” Cry chuckled, putting the stuff they collected on the table.

 

“Hey, do you really not trust us that much?” Azmo pouted.

 

Night rolled by as Angel’s eyes opened as she rubbed at them when she heard the door open. The Scrubs left a note that read “Be back soon likely, going off on our own quest for a bit!” The four all signed it. She set the note on the wall along with the journal page and headed back to bed.

 

The sun came up as the wind blew harshly outside, the door to the trailer being pushed open while the two walked out, locking the door.


	3. b-sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit, hasn't it? Lots of notes and lore in this chapter, bit dialogue-dependent.

“Hey, Angel..” Cry looked at her whilst they were walking, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah?” She was curious as to what Cry would ask, idly whistling.

 

“Where did you get that journal page on the wall? Those looked like ramblings from an insane man, or something!” He laughed, then she realized that he was talking about the page on the wall. She never did explain it to him.

 

“It was in the hotel place we raided. I didn’t find anything else, but we can go check again.”

 

“Alright! We might be able to find more supplies there!” He smiled, already walking towards the hotel since they were in the city. Cry still held the bat he stole from the, quote en quote owner of the town.

 

Walking into the hotel, they both noticed something off. This place was raided, deserted. Way more empty than when they last found it. Angel just nodded at him, a signal they’ve taken as “be careful”. Up the steps they went, going and going, until they were at the room.

 

Journal pages littered the room. Insane ramblings coated the wall. Angel picked up another page.

 

_ I thought I was free they lied to me the gods all LIED they’re playing you _

_ I wanted to escape and they tricked me, I’m stuck in purgatory I don’t know who will see this _

_ Please if you find this _

 

It ends there, page ripped in half.

 

“...Cry. Something’s up.”

 

“You think?” He showed her another page.”

 

_ Day 6 in purgatory. I saw someone today. He looked kind.  _

_ I should’ve trusted my gut instinct to run. _

_ He had a nice white mask, a calming blue glow around the eyes, welcoming, alluring me in. _

_ He stabbed my friend and walked off, his voice a glitchy mess. _

_ I’m scared. He said he’ll come back tomorrow. _

_ Maybe he’ll help me.  _

_ Maybe my friend did something wrong. _

 

“...” The two shot worried glances at each other, the sentence spreading worry. 

 

“So Purgatory is real. But how do you get to it?” Angel had to think for a second, before Cry was taking out all the papers from the drawer.

 

“Better plan. What if we took all these and sorted through them with the scrubs?” He handed Angel half of the papers and she nodded, before Cry’s phone buzzed. She took the rest of the papers from him, giving him time to check his phone.

 

“It’s from Lizard!” He smiled, holding it out to her.

 

_ Lizard: Phone turned on, we can only text you for some reason -L _

_ Lizard: Liberty, by the way! Not Lizard. _

_ Lizard: Just say when you’re coming back, we found some weird things outside. Don’t know if they’re despawning -Lib _

_ Cry: We’re on our way. Got some info too. -C _

_ Lizard: Sweet! See you there. -Lib _

 

He put the phone away and took his half of the papers back, beginning their trek back. 

 

“Do you think this is just some sick joke by someone? I mean, an invention to escape the realm when an exit clearly is possible.. Talk of a strange person… It all seems unreal. I mean, this world is unreal.”  Cry sighed, looking down. It was a few minute walk to the trailer, so they had time to waste.

 

“I think that maybe it’s someone helping someone out, you know?” Angel smiled, giving him a slight pat on the head.

 

“Giving us info for what lies ahead in this weird place.” Cry looked at her, a smile now on his mask. 

 

The walk was cut short as the two were suddenly teleported back to the trailer, landing with an ‘oomph’, papers still tightly held in their hands.

 

“Welcome back.” Lizard chuckled, helping the two up. Cry thanked him.

 

“So, what was this weird thing, SOL?”

 

“..Well, you might wanna see for yourself.” He backed up revealing a glitching body on the grouund, not despwaned in the yellow light. A cracked mask sat on their face as a rabbit pawed at their body, before running towards Cry and Angel. The strange mask’s eyes were a faint blue glow.

 

“...”

 

“Cry, invesigate more of the papers. Keep watch on the body, all of you.” Cry and Angel ran inside, panting, spreading out all the papers. 

 

_ Day 7 _

_ He came back, his mask was cracked now. _

_ He introduced himself as =====. _

_ A strange name, but he set me free.  _

_ He had a worried rabbit that sat on his shoulder, albeit blood stained. _

 

_ Day 8 _

_ I might die here. I found out he replaced my blood with multiple types from the disappearing bodies in the world. _

_ I can feel my body revolting at the seams. _

_ Was that a rock? _

 

_ Day 9 _

_ This might be my last day.  _

_ It hurts so bad, but S==== said it’ll be okay. _

_ I trust him. _

 

“S… Five letters. Rabbit.” Cry tacked more evidence to the wall, scribbling it down.

 

**NOTES**

**Murderer?** \- First letter S, five letters, has a rabbit, has access to blood replacing tools, in purgatory, cracked mask, blue eyes

 

Fits description of glitched body outside, glitched voice

 

**Notetaker** \- Unknown, wrote 5 other days before this

Status

Day 1 - Partially found, first sentence  _ “It’s so dark” _

Day 2 - None found

Day 3 - Half found, first few sentences  _ “I miss my friend. He was nice.” _

_ “He had dark eyes, helpful.” _

_ “A soothing voice.” _

Day 4 - None found

Day 5 - Torn to pieces. Impossible to decipher.

 

Cry froze.

 

“Angel. That body is the strange man in the notes. Not the notetaker but-”

 

Angel shushed him.

 

“I know.”

 

“So, what do we do!?” He panicked, but faced the door. His hand went towards it.

 

“We tell them.” She helped him open the door. Outside was still normal, the scrubs watching over the body.

 

“We found who it was.” She piped up, gaining their attention.

  
“Really?”

“Who is it?”

“What’s the hints?”

“How?”

 

“Well, not exactly!” Cry butted in, continuing.

 

“But, we have clues indicating. His name starts with S, it’s 5 letters, he had that pet rabbit, the same mask and all that.” He looked down, adding something else.

 

“There was another person that helped out, but it was said that other person had a soothing voice, their face unseen.”

 

… It was quiet. Too quiet after that.

 

“5 letters.” Beckens stated, holding a finger up.

 

“Scott mained the Huntress in Dead by Daylight, that’s a rabbit. His hair looks like Scott’s. And their helper was someone with a soothing voice, Snake possibly?”

 

“It can’t be Scott, can it? He’s not dead..” Cry looked at the body, watching the glitches become heavier and heavier.

 

“Is he?”


End file.
